fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Niklaus Drake
---- Niklaus Francis Drake (ニコラスフランシスドレイク, Nikorasu Furanshisu Doreiku), simply known as Nick (仁紅, Nikku) is the leader and co-founder of The Outsiders; an organization comprising of young vigilantes, who claim to be "freelance mages" and provide social service while ridding Fiore of it's evils. He is the son of the former mage turned banker, Jon Drake and Jeanette Drake; a former model. Niklaus or Nick was initially the perfect definition of an academic prodigy and a true sophophile, who truly enjoyed being an academic genius and the star athlete of his class but his life was changed after a great tragedy struck his life; filling him with anger, fear, confusion but at the same time, also gave him a drive to prove his self-worth. However, in order to hide his real identity due to his inability to fully trust an individual, he crafted and took on the identity of Nicholas Perry (ニコラスペリー , Nikorasu Perí) and ended up convincing the entire world of his new individuality; this later on created inessential drama and tension between the team . Nick soon started his own war on the hypocritical society that mocks the good and preys on the innocent and at the same time tried to "enlighten" them to the truth that god is non-existent and if humanity were to solely depend on a supreme being; singular or not, they would surely become a weaker race and would eventually die out. He also made a few bold moves through painting graffiti on the walls of religious gurus, dropping anonymous tips to the authorities about criminals masquerading as "noble men" in the society along with proof and even stopping a few petty thefts. He did all of this while under several guises, so as to not compromise the safety of his father but soon realized that he himself was not enough to change the world and show his fellow humans that they could defend themselves, that they could make a difference if they tried and that determination and planning is everything that humanity needs to progress and not some 'messiah'. This led him to recruit like minded individuals who wanted to make a change but without being bounded by unnecessary laws that stop good men from doing good and enable the rich to get away with everything. Nick eventually co-founded the vigilante organization, Outsiders and began operating on a remote island and would often film the works of his team and upload it to the news feed system by hacking it on a monthly basis; using several undetectable hacking methods, in order to inspire people to perform heroic acts. He was soon described as a public menace by the media while the general public accepted him as a hero and gave him the title of Red Bird (朱禽, Aketori). Though later on, he stopped with the 'heroic acts' on camera and began selflessly using the Outsiders to actually take out petty dark mages and criminals that were too small for the "so called" legal mages to handle or notice. After he was unmasked and incarcerated by the government, he was broken out of prison by his old flame and frenemy, Kassandra Cathan and was forced to join the government approved secret espionage team known as the Insiders. Appearance Personality & Character Traits History Origins and Early Life Niklaus Drake was born to banker Jon Drake and former model Jeanette Drake on ‎August 19, X786, in Oaktown, Fiore. Ever since his childhood, Niklaus was a curious child who valued knowledge over everything else and as a result, sought out information, data and new facts every day; causing him to invest himself and his life in reading various books, articles, talking to several scholars and even doing a little bit of 'research' of his own, this obviously earned him titles such as "nerd" and "bookworm" at the elementary magic academy. After topping his classes and cracking a tough entrance exam, Niklaus finally had managed to enter Trinity Institute for Higher Learning but as luck would have it, his middle class parents could not truly afford the school fees on their own this caused him to take the unfavorable way; train his body, in order for him to apply for the sports scholarship. Being the overall academic prodigy Niklaus was and given his athletic background despite being invested in books and novels, Niklaus successfully got the scholarship and made his parents proud. Nick excelled in a variety of subjects, including Physics, Mathematics, Business Environment, Geography and Computer sciences. He would then go on to become a state level gymnast representing his institute; further delighting his parents and while his parents where happy with their genius of a son, Niklaus was not. Topping his classes at the academy and pleasing the crowd during his performance weren't enough for Niklaus. He sought and lived for challenge and mystery. This would eventually lead him to perform stunts such as hack into his own school's database, dig up "dirt" on his school authorities and even managing to download a list of wanted criminals from his local law authority department after obtaining it through questionable means just for the "thrill" of it and how it made him feel after he had accomplished it. He also picked up a taste for Cryptography; reading several books and magazines on it and going as far as to build his own rudimentary cipher machine to solve/break codes. Unlike other kids who tend to graduate from school at the age of 17-18, Niklaus had managed to graduate out of school by the time he was only a week away from turning 13 while also pulling off such risky escapades. It is also during this time his interest was piqued by a training discipline known as Parkour and given his already amazing flexibility, bodily coordination and endurance, he managed to learn several parkour techniques under a private instructor for free after black mailing him with several physical evidences of his extramarital affair. It is then he discovered about a form of data transaction, exchange, interconnected networks that was actually unknown to most of the people. This was simply known as 'ShadoWeb'; a highly encrypted, convoluted network that was incredibly hard to find and access in the first place and was simply forgotten by the society. After encrypting and rerouting his data address, Niklaus ventured the dark world of ShadoWeb only to come across horrors that kept him awake for nights but being adamant on finding and uncovering some sort of mystery, the naive boy in him playing detective uncovered an entire network of drug trade and seeing that as a challenge, spent months trying to connect the trades, clients and dealers together and after several attempt finally cracked his first "case" and left an anonymous tip for the authorities along with proof for the tradings that happened and will take place. This would actually lead into the capture and seize of world's largest underground trade network; though, the real man behind it all managed to escape and swore vengeance on the person who ratted them out. Months after the bust, Nick realized he had made a mistake; that is, he forgot to reroute his magical network address the last time he ventured the ShadoWeb and went into various chat rooms and sites in order to seal the deal and get the final proof he needed to bust the trade network, when an anonymous man, hinting himself to be a cannibal contacted him on his Lacrima Phone stating that he had made some very powerful men very angry and that everyone now knows where he lives, what he does, about his family and would like nothing more than to destroy him. That very night, the leader of the drug trade network, Kefáli Epifanís along with a few of his man ambushed Niklaus's home and open fired in an attempt to kill him and his family, only to find it empty. When they arrived they were captured and arrested by the law authorities and Niklaus and his parents were thanked for what they have done but at the same time, they had to be put under witness protection program; causing them to leave Oaktown and move to an unspecified blacksite in Fiore and take up new identities. This not only left Nick's father jobless but also without an identity. Despite this, Nick's parents were proud of him and were willing to make such an sacrifice. Nick and his parents were given the new identities soon enough and eventually moved to another city after the "threat had passed". Now going by the name Tymoteusz Weiß, he continued his studies for a few months before quitting and working three jobs to raise money for his family due to his father failing to get a job and his mother suddenly falling ill. Despite having his problems with religion and religious institutes, after finding out that his mother was suffering from Small cell carcinoma, he personally visited every guru, every institution and prayed and even begged for help. He went to the finest doctors for suggestions but to no avail. His mother sadly passed away within a few months leaving his dad devastated to the point where he turned into an alcoholic. With time, his father's condition only worsened as he was diagnosed with schizophreniform disorder, making things worse for Nick. Once he recovered from the shock and admitted his father in a mental institute, Nick left the city in search for answers to why bad things happen with good people; only to find nothing but an actual abandoned island off the coast of Fiore which was a former military base but had it's location revealed about 70 years ago. After once again visiting the infamous ShadoWeb and stealing money worth of 15,000,000,000 from various sources, Nick took it upon himself to prove these religious gurus as nothing but impostors and that one did not need a supreme being to guide humanity and survive. He firmly believed that humanity had the ability to save themselves and did not need to depend on a 'god' to rescue them all or help them and that in fact, humans would become a lazier and weaker race if they started depending on anyone else other than themselves, causing him to film himself taking physical action against small time criminals and uploading it to various networks for people to see. More importantly, he had not only stolen money from various gangs throughout Fiore but also lead them into thinking that they stole each other's money, causing them to fight among themselves and leading to a gang war that would "cleanse" the streets of Antirrhinum. While he would use this money for travels, training and upgrading his equipment. This was the inspiration and drive that later on forced him to take up his infamous code name of RedWing (朱羽, Akehane); due to red being the color of his preferred choice and wings symbolizing freedom, and later on allowed him to recruit like minded individuals and form The Outsiders (局外人, Júwàirén). He once again changed his identity to make sure that the government did not realize who they were facing, in the rare event he was outed to the world or captured. This eventually gave birth to his newly assumed identity of Nicholas Perry (ニコラスペリー , Nikorasu Perí). At some point, he stumbled upon his grandfather's designs for what would come to be known as "wingsuits" and based his outfits design around it. He also crossed paths with Nakano Takeko who taught him how to defend himself using improvised weapons, use the agents of fear and psychological manipulation against his enemies and the art of Bōjutsu after he seemingly impressed her with his intellect and determination. During his training, he learned much more than just improvisation, bō-staff fighting, meditation and first-aid assistance, he learned how to slowly conquer his fear and get over the irrational fear of death that plagues most if not all humans; by becoming indifferent to death itself and fear of the unknown, Niklaus was slowly forged into a selfless, heroic warrior. As he put it, this was the first official step to him taking up the identity of Red Wing. After only twenty one weeks of training, Niklaus left Nakano's tutelage and started on his own path and during his first few encounters with a couple of petty thugs they heard him discuss an urban legend known as 'Sune Dmya'. RedWing and the Sune Dmya While continuing with his investigation about the mysterious and apparent urban legend, Sune Dmya (صنع دمية, Sune Dmya; 人形作り, Ningyō-tsukuri), Nick heard of reports about a 'Man-Hyena' in a nearby city and chose to investigate it instead as the trail of this Sune Dmya had become cold. Now going by the pseudonym of 'Nicholas Alva Perry' or 'Nicholas Perry', Nick arrived at the city with a new outlook and appearance that while did not exactly hide his face as per say but helped with the new identity because of his choice of clothes, hairdo and an unique accent that was so genuine that it could easily fool any one from Pergrande Kingdom into thinking that he was in fact the son of a noble man from that respective country. After purchasing an apartment in one of the tallest buildings in the city and moving to the 28th floor for a more "clear view", Nick used the newly rented apartment as his improvised, local base of operations. During the day, he would blog about teenagers such as himself; using an encrypted and rerouted network to prevent himself from being tracked down. While at night, he would go out into the city to further investigate the case of this man-monster who has been spotted twice near the docks and has apparently once broken into the house of an elderly who lived in the nearby neighborhood. By studying the man-beast's patterns, he quickly deduced that the so called 'beast' in question was nothing but a teenager; much like himself, who likely had his DNA mutated somehow and was on the run, due to his behavioral patterns that did not indicate any territory seeking scheme or any form of mental illness that would send him on a killing frenzy. For this child was scared and merely defending itself and was more likely hiding from someone, something. After a week of trailing the monster, Nick entered the residence of the creature and confronted it, in it's own house. To the creature's shock, Nick did not attempt to threaten or attack him but was still suspicious of him. Calling himself, Esfir Kalashnikov, the man-beast tried to approach Nick but unfortunately one of Nick's tear-gas cylinder's fell off of his madeshift tactical duty belt; startling Esfir, causing a fight to break out between the duo and after a long fight where Esfir was seemingly gaining the upper hand, Nick finally stops holding back and unleashes the actual power of Quaser and wins the fight. After several hours, Esfir wakes up tied up to a bed with Nick sitting on a chair next to him informing him that the damage to his DNA is permanent and sadly irreversible. After a short heart to heart conversation with Esfir, Nick is told by Esfir about an organization calling themselves Opus Dei that were going around kidnapping teenagers such as themselves, training them and forcibly experimenting on them to create perfect soldiers for a shadow war that's to come. After Esfir collapses due to hypoglycemia, Nick tries to treat him with the limited resources he has while in the foreign city as he heads out after acquiring the photograph of an individual who looked like a blonde, teenaged female with the same eye as Esfir and judging by how he acquired it from his "den", it was safe to assume that this female meant something to the boy. After running several scans on her profile through her image and then accessing several databases by hacking them, Nick figured out that the female was in fact, Faina Kalashnikov; the identical twin of Esfir and found her captive in the holding sales of a PMC known as Black Zero which was transferring her to someone else, that very night. After reaching Black Zero's rendezvous point and observing them from a safe distance through his folding night-vision binoculars, he managed to get a good at the Opus Dei agents arriving through a portal and taking the "package" back to their base presumably. Without wasting any time, he shoots out a small tracker that latches onto one of the Opus Dei male agents, as the proceed warp out. Somewhat relived that he managed to perform the task in the nick of time, he turned and began monitoring the tracker's signals; allowing him to know about the location of their Fiore Base. Spending the night thinking of what he could possibly do to help Esfir, Niklaus once again visits the ShadoWeb, only to unintentionally stumble upon the trail of Sune Dmya, who had apparently kidnapped two females in the last 12 hours. Managing to break through the encryption of the man who posted the story about Sune Dmya recently, he quickly deduces the current position of this mystery man and leaves to continue with his investigation; without resting for the night. Reaching at the place, he found the bodies of two young women, encased in a glass box, with their faces being cruelly stitched close after their bodies had been filled with hydraulic cement; apparently poured down from their throats while they were alive, turning them into 'real-like' dolls. Managing not to empty out the contents of his stomach, he reached for one of the bodies and after carefully taking a look at her body he noticed a surgical scar on her body; right where a surgeon would extract kidneys from, and checked the other "doll" to find another fresh surgical scar on her chest, thus fulfilling his doubt about the psychopathic organ racketeer who turns women and children into dolls. Much to his vexation, he had to leave before he could completely investigate the scene due to the untimely arrival of the law authorities. After returning, he found out that Esfir had escaped and took some of his clothes and money with him causing him to sigh and fall on his bed as he slowly fell asleep. The Outsiders Magic Quasar (準星, Junsei): Abilities Nigh-Unshakeable Willpower: Just like his mentor, Niklaus has a very willpower. His willpower and resolve is unwavering, highly impressive and border on "superhuman" levels. He is mentally strong enough to resist hypnosis and physical torture. He was also the first to realize that he was under mind-control and tried to fight against it while others were helpless. His willpower also allowed him to overcome his phobia momentarily and conquer his fear, so to speak. His determination is also seen when learning a new act or in combat; something that was appreciated by Takeko. Furthermore, his indifference towards sexuality and materialistic gain combined with his willpower makes him virtually immune to all forms of seduction and temptation. Gifted Intellect: Nick is a highly gifted individual who has a natural intellect which borders on quasi-genius level. His naturally high intellect allowed him to excel in his studies and gain an academic scholarship. He is also has a great memory and processing power which is seemingly superhuman and quite truly remarkable. Having a measured IQ of 154, Niklaus was referred to as a "genius" and a prodigy by his parents due to his ability to grasp and master any subject with minimal mental effort. He is a talented hacker, a keen strategist, a natural leader, a good criminologist and something of a great detective despite his young age. His mental skill was enough to earn him the attention and respect of BCO-12 director, Helmer as well as the project runner of Astraeus. He is also multilingual, speaking and knowing in details about six current languages and a dead one. He has an in-depth knowledge of the natural sciences, which he puts to use in the crime lab. Despite being somewhat inexperienced and immature, Nick is not to be taken lightly in combat as he is shown with the unique ability to weaponize practically anything around him. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing as well as suppressing psionic magic. His mechanical aptitude and intellect allowed him to redesign his grandfather's original wingsuit and later on turn into his tactical suit. His interest in various subjects and autodidactic mastery in them, ranging from Cryptography, Physics, Business Environment, Psychology, Mathematics, Geography and World History, just shows how smart and well-educated he is. His intellect his further shown when he was able to instantly discern the difference between illusion and reality; although, he was not able to snap out it on his own. He also has some skill in reading lips and body language. Managing the resources of his team, encrypting networks, finding hidden clues and trails as well as managing the entire team on his own despite his young age, Nick has proved himself to be an overall polymath. He managed to instantly deduce Lexa's real identity just by observing her behavior, specially her reaction when her past was mentioned and her inherited ornament, that is, her necklace. Even the likes of Kassandra Cathan has commented that his mind is his greatest and most dangerous weapon. He also shows a natural knack for deception and lying and his genius also allowed him to analyze and breakdown the complex fighting style of Nakano Takeko and counter few of her moves; a few that is incredible on it's own, considering Nakano is a top notch assassin and one of the best hand to hand combatants to have ever walked the earth. Nick also prefers to outsmart his enemies than simply outfight them. *'Multilingualism & Voice Mimicry': Nick is fluent in six different languages that are currently used around the world and has some knowledge of an apparently dead/forgotten ancient language. He speaks with such fluency and expertise such that, it makes nigh-impossible to actually figure out his identity if he is in disguise. A gang-member actually thought a disguised Nick was in fact one of his men based on his practical disguise, body language, voice and accent. It would also seem that he has some amount of skill for mimicking other's voices with near accurate pitch, loudness and intensity. *'Hacking & Master Technician':Even when he was not physically fighting people and crime, Niklaus has always been constantly on a war with people who engage in illegal activities through his customized magic computer. He is not only an expert when it comes down to technological gadgetry such as his computer and science relating to it's functioning, such as software modification, programming, hardware repair, network rerouting but is also a talented hacker. As per his own statement, he has a particular knack for "invading people's privacy". His hacking skills has enabled him to hack the most well-protected systems, guard his own equipment from infiltration; having no track record of having hacked, upload rogue viruses and access security cameras and footage as effective means of surveillance and to aid in him detective work, track signals from other devices, such as a Lacrima phone, among seemingly limitless other uses. Using his magical computer, he has also shown the ability to hack a mage's Archive within a few minutes. He has constantly used his hacking skills to stay three steps ahead of his enemy. He has also, sometimes, taken over enemy equipment by simply hacking them; this includes but is not limited to a magic vehicle, a sentry gun and an untested prototype flight suit. Even at the age of 14, he had considerable skills in hacking as he was able to hack the BCO-12 database which is one of the most secure database on the planet, thus indicating his level of expertise. *'Tactical Analysis': Nick is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical out of all of the Outsiders members and most potential members. He is always listening, observing, exploring and scrutinizing. While simple and complex investigation is Nick's forte, even in stressful situations Nick can and will analyze an issue and come up with a plan almost immediately. He also has some natural skill for tracking and trailing people this further helps with his analytical and deductive skill, allowing him to further study them. While rarely, Nick will abandon a fully thought out mission if more than two events go wrong during the mission and try to formulate a new one immediately. He can work out any sort of problem, battle or attack ahead of time and predict an enemies movements based on what they have displayed so far, showing that his skill at observation is rivaled by none. He is ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of an opponent, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, time, and speed at lightning-fast speeds. He can remember muscle movements just by observing them and can use them to deduce the identity of someone in disguise based on this, if they have met before, like it was in the case of Kassandra Cathan. This combined with the fact that he has studied human psychology and is leadership skills, he is one of the few people who cannot be defeated twice by the same person; at least, as long as they're using the same tactic. Even using variable tactics can prove to be ineffective as he tends to go in last, while engaging in combat, allowing his allies to fight the opponent first, in order for him to observe the opponent, their skill, reaction and approach, for him to successfully formulate a strategy and go after them. **'Advanced Deductive Skills & Expert Detective': Nick at his core, is an investigator with astute deductive skills, an unmatched talent for observation, a natural knack for reading body language and great memory. His deductive prowess and information processing speed as well as skill is truly remarkable, to the extent, he can almost predict what a person is going to do just by reading their body language and thinking like them; given that he has had the time to analyze their personality. Using this, he can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. He can also work out problems and puzzles in a matter of minutes or mere hours; depending on their level of difficulty, that should normally take a man days or even months to figure out. Using his encyclopedic knowledge with correlation to the things that he observes, he might be able to figure out connections between objects/artifacts that would allow him to either figure out the identity of a person or what a case is about. He possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. His hacking and surveillance skills also come in handy in his "detective work", allowing him to uncover trails most people couldn't find. He can analyze and pick up on patterns in one's environment. This also comes handy in combat and in dangerous situations, such as calculating the attack pattern of an enemy or avoiding lasers by simply memorizing their movement pattern through mnemonics. *'Technological Aptitude': Niklaus is shown to easily and at an accelerated rate, learn the usage of futuristic mechanical device and can operate them with great affinity. He also has a natural mechanical aptitude which allows him to make complex devices or weapons or improvised one's out of things one would see as nothing more than "scrap" and "garbage". Being an expert at improvisation, he is known to create mostly one-shot improvised gadgetry on spot for usage. He can pretty much jury rig weapons and gadgets that he finds around; turning them into something useful, practical and yet intricate. His level of skill, while not on par, is very comparable to that of Shin Inari. His talent is what allowed him to create his own unique Red Wing suit and modify the suits of his other teammate. He is also pretty much known as the person responsible for the "fancy toys" that the team gets to occasionally use. **'Skilled Mechanic': Nick has proven himself to be skilled enough to fix an old car with SC-plug and later on, transform into a fully functional, light-armored vehicle that functions on smart lacrima fuel. He also further demonstrates this ability when he creates his own "Wing-Cycle"; a magic powered motorcycle, for personal travel after he lost his access to his holder magic. *'Leadership': Although, he has displayed strong leadership skills ever since his preteens but his unwillingness to put someone's life on the line because of decisions that he might be responsible has always held back Nick until he further matured and by the time he was in his mid-teens, he managed to not only assemble a team full of people from different parts of the continent but also persuaded them to stick together and work under him. His know-it-all attitude, humor and optimism along with his mental skills allow him to piece the team together and attract people through his more than "unique" charisma. Being an obviously self-less and somewhat amicable individual, who would even dare to risk his lives for former allies and go out of his way to make sure his friends are okay, Nick is more than just a capable leader. He is a living example of what a leader should be like to his teammates and an ideal friend to them in the time of need. Although, his inability to discuss his own problems and choosing to help others and never asking for help combined with his habit of occasionally withholding information is what prevents Nick from achieving his true potential as a leader. Having lead both the Outsiders and Insiders as well as temporarily being the in charge of a small unit of BCO-12 agents during a mission have earned him enough experience as a leader. Master Gymnast & Accomplished Acrobat: Niklaus is an highly accomplished athlete and a prodigious, natural gymnast; with artistic and acrobatic gymnastics being his forte. Nick's agility, flexibility, equilibrium and bodily coordination are at least on par if not slightly better than an highly accomplished professional human athlete. He showed the ability to position himself on the balance beam and balance his entire body with just one hand on the beam, perform on the parallel bars without wearing grips and go on for several minutes before perfectly landing; after performing a triple back flip. He has shown himself to be a gifted gymnast with his performance on the steady rings as well as his ability to grasp and learn how to perform acrobatic gymnastics with the music in the background serving as a distraction. More impressively, his agility and balance have allowed him to maneuver from one point to another by simply walking on an improvised tight-rope. Due to his parkour training, professional sprinting lessons and youth, he is reasonably faster than most of the human athletes and the same time can perform vaults, dive rolls, wall run, use the underbar technique and climb high points with some basic leverage and his superior grip. He can easily jump over a human or a vehicle and perform impressive looking cartwheels, like the reverse aerials which requires perfect timing and is performed without using one's hands, and even complex aerial maneuvers such as the corkscrew flip without putting any visible stress on his body. Niklaus moves much faster and in a more fluid manner than most parkour practitioners due to being a naturally acrobatic and fast individual. Using these techniques, he can easily scale walls, buildings, land from a great height without hurting himself, jump over obstacles and climb fences with ease. Master Aerialist: Assorted Abilities Advanced Vigor & Conditioning: Niklaus despite his again and lean appearance, Niklaus is actually quite muscular and is in "shape"; possessing exception endurance, stamina and dexterity for a teen of his age and build. He has a lean-to-fat body ratio of 8.7% and possesses a hybrid body type that's reminiscent of a cross between a gymnast's disposition and a professional sprinter's body. Through a balanced diet, intense training under Nakano, regular exercise and sparring, he has achieved the near-peak conditioning that is on par with the conditioning of a top league human athlete if not slightly superior. His exercise routine consists of bench pressing, pull ups, running, rope jumping/skipping, squats, overhead press, calf rises, leg press, agility balls drill, box jumps and crunches along with regular gymnastics practice and sparring. Although, he is a far from reaching his peak potential. His flexibility, bodily coordination and reflexes are truly commendable and border on near peak human levels. He also has above average tolerance for pain and can push his body and mind way past their limits during certain situations, though it will eventually cause him to collapse at some point. While not superhuman, Niklaus's strength is considerably higher than that of an average adult, thus allowing him to actually "throw" a man twice his size, utilizing the correct technique, some leverage and his physical strength. He has proven himself to be strong enough to support a female weight, while swinging using just his one hand; given that the female weighed about 120 lbs. He was also able to physically push back a grown man with a palm strike and later on smacked a thug so hard in his face that his teeth fell out. Despite this, Nick's strength is best classified as athletic rather than peak human, which means, at the very least, he can lift about 260 lbs and while the upper limits of his strength are unknown, he has been seen exercising with a 160 lb weight. He has shown himself to be strong enough to lift another human of his size or comparable weight, after grabbing them by their throat. His speed and reflexes is high enough for him to reach out for his sonic disk and hurl it at a normal mage before they can react and despite Lexa or Torio's enhanced physical prowess enhanced speed, none of them have successfully hit him during their spars; not because they were going easy on him but simply because of his agility, weapon skills and reflexes, although this feat may not be applicable in combat since Niklaus was using his bō-staff, to specifically keep them at arms length by using the length/range of the staff to achieve this so called "untouchable" feat. While it is not exactly known how he would do against his fellow teammates in an exclusive hand-to-hand combat oriented spar, but considering Lexa and Torio's training and experience, he will likely end up being decimated by them. His level of agility allows him to also perform acrobatic stunts and jump from one building top to another building top without making any sound. He is also fast enough to catch up to an accelerating vehicle and sprint with the near speed of a professional sprinter; around 25 mph. He can hold his breath underwater for about 3 minutes and 27 seconds, go without food and sleep straight for 90 hours and endure the both the physical and mental pain from being tortured for an extended period of time; further proving his mental determination and physical endurance. Since these physical abilities have not been fully pushed to their potential and since Nick has not reached his physical prime yet, it is likely that these abilities will increase to some extent in the future. Despite all of this, Nick is the only 'non-enhanced' human of the team, which makes him somewhat vulnerable and forces him to push his body and mind beyond their limits as well as resort to using his armor to compensate for this disadvantage, though, many could argue that his vulnerability actually makes him more 'human'. While he has been referred as "frail" by Lexa and while by her standards of strength it is true and given enough distraction; due to his physical prowess of an athletic human being, he can be actually be killed by the likes of Lysander with something as basic as a punch. Regardless, Nick's greatest weapon is his mind and not his body. Competent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Niklaus's initial form of hand to hand combat is somewhat instinctive and improvised. It emphasizes the use of his agility, disruptors, sonic discs, instinctive strikes and his armor for defense; in case he wants to face someone head on. He mostly uses laws of physics, leverages and knowledge of human anatomy to deliver strong blows to his enemies and incapacitate them. Despite being focused and more composed than any of his age, he was never a skilled martial artist and would often use his agility and acrobatic skills to dodge his enemy's attack and try to wear them out before starting to hit them. Due to lacking in strength and durability, Niklaus preferred to keep his distance in combat and would use several tools against thugs and low-ranking dark mages, to distract them, so he can hit them. Though, he underwent extensive strength and endurance training along with traditional Jujutsu under the tutelage of Nakano Takeko. Using his newly gained knowledge of Jujutsu and mastery of Bō-staff, Niklaus created a new fighting style that combines the use of his long-ranged staff, armor, acrobatic skills and Jujutsu techniques in such a way that it allows him to simultaneously switch between the striking techniques of his weapon to grappling, joint locks, chokeholds and takedowns while being constantly in motion. His new fighting style is based on the principle of "move more, get hit less". Despite this, Niklaus is known to "hit harder" than most humans and less as often when compared to someone like Skylar Smith. His punching force has been noted to be 1309.7 lbf while his kicking force is around 8856 N/1990.9 lbf. After finishing his training under Takeko, he further polished his close-combat skills by taking the fight to the streets. He can additionally observe, learn and predict his opponent's move in combat at impressive speeds. Though, it takes a few minutes for him to completely analyze their fighting styles, he can effectively continue to stall them and avoid their attacks based on what he has studied so far. Bōjutsu Specialist: Vehicular Driver: Skilled Marksman: *'Throwing': Equipment ---- Behind The Scenes= * Nick was originally entirely based on the author but later on turned into an amalgamation of fiction and reality. * His sense of adventure and thrill was somewhat inspired by Nathan Drake. Although, he no longer "does it for the thrill" or fun. * His solo stories are more character driven while team stories are action driven. |-| Trivia= * His name is an obvious reference to Sir Francis Drake. * The way Niklaus's name is written in kanji, "(仁冴良子, Nikorasu)" it means "noble and skillful good son/child" which is actually very fitting to his character. While his last name is written as "(努黎功, Doreiku)" which roughly translates to, "dark achievement through effort". This may be a reference to the path that he has chosen. * The 'ShadoWeb' mentioned above is the real world equivalent of dark web; which is actually different from the "Deep Web". Dark Web is the encrypted network that exists between Tor servers and their clients, whereas the "deep web" is simply the content of databases and other web services that for one reason or another cannot be indexed by conventional search engines. The Dark Web is a place notorious for criminal activities such as real life Russian roulette, drug smuggling, child pornography, human trafficking and cannibalism to name a few. *Niklaus discovery and research of this drug network which ultimately lead to the biggest drug bust is actually a reference to the Silk Road case. **The Silk Road is an online black market which can only be accessed via the TOR browsing client. Many sellers on the site specialize in trading illegal drugs for Bitcoins, a peer-to-peer digital currency. *Niklaus or Nick is a confirmed positive atheist. * Niklaus through his actions have proven himself to an anarchist. *Given the list of aliases, names and identities used by Niklaus; despite his age, his identity out of all the mages is actually the hardest to make out because of the layers it consists of and his elaborate plans and ways to simply "fit" into these made up roles and names. * As of August 23rd, X801, Niklaus or Nick is 15 years and 4 days old and has a measured IQ of 154. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Freelance Mage Category:Outsiders Member Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Chaotic Good Category:Holder Magic User